El regreso de koume y kotake
by mininaxoxo
Summary: link salvo a todo hyrule y al reino crepusculo, acabo con zant y ganodorf y la paz reino pero que pasaría si sus muy queridisimas "amigas" brujas encontrarán la forma de regresar de la muerte....pero esta vez link no estará solo...
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!! n.n este es mi primer fic espero que sea de su grado yy ahora a continuación daré unos detalles que tal vez ya son muy conocidos pero si no lo digo luego me mandan a la carcel T.T por no poder pagar la demanda que me pondran:

Los personajes visto en esta historia no me pertenecen si no a shigeru miyamoto y a Nintendo y esta historia es publicada sin fines de lucro solo por mi diversión o por fin cumplir mi gran adorado sueño (juntar a link con zelda jojojojojo XD)

Ahora explicaciones:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-------------cambio de escena

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-------cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

_Cursiv__a----------_pensamientos

N/a: notas de autor de vez en cuando

( ): payasadas de la autora o punto importantes de explicación, más payasadas de la autora

Para comentarios, preguntas, dudas, amenazas, o cualquier otra cosa pueden dejarme un review o bien mandarme un email a esta dirección sango_

Que lo disfruten n.n y que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche lo que sea cuando lean esto kuidenseeee!!

Prologo:

(Aparece la autora sentada en una de las ¡¡enormes!! ramas de un árbol válgame la redundancia ¡¡¡¡ENORMEEE!!!; la autora con orejas de gatos, mediana estatura, piel bronceada por el sol, entona una melodía y pajaritos, ardillas y un búho alrededor de ella) quisieraaaahh, quisiera ser como las aves que cantan (algo desafinada coff coff xD ) y aparece una tortuga con una guitarra

-yo le ayudaré a contar esta historia.- menciona la tortuga

-ah! Sí quien te invito a ti ¬¬.-le responde

-muy bien.-sin tomar en cuenta el comentario comienza a tocar la guitarra con una linda tonada y en esto la autora con un vestido negro pegadito sin tirantes comienza a contar la historia (mejor dicho a cantarla) jajajaj xD no se asusten no canto tan mal.

- y esta es la historia que perdurará por toda la eternidad, la historia que estremecerá al mundo y hará de si una gran admiración y comenzamos:

"_Tonto el que no entienda, cuenta una leyenda (_disco rayado…uupss soryy xD me emocione) _la leyenda cuenta de un destino, que se repetirá por toda la eternidad, donde la luz y la oscuridad pelearán para volver a la hermandad y mantener el equilibró entre ellas al finalizar esa guerra, pero no es más bien esto lo que dicta la leyenda si no de la historia donde tres protagonistas participarán: la princesa del destino acompañada con su héroe del tiempo pelearán juntos para derrotar al príncipe de los ladrones" _(n/a: no me acuerdo si es príncipe o rey, por favor hay alguien me puede iluminar –aparece un luz por encima de la autora, pero no de esa forma ¬¬ apaga el foco jaja xD perdón volvemos-)

Link si bien había enfrentado un mal terrible al enfrentar a ganodorf y vencer a zant pero no es aquí donde los problemas se desatan si no retomamos un poco el pasado donde una vez el héroe del tiempo peleo contra sus enemigos, unos enemigos del pasado mejor dicho un par de problemas, dos ancianas que perdieron la batalla pero no se dejarían vencer así como así….¿acaso eso creían?....

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esto ocurre dos años después de la muerte de estas bruja del demonio, para entender la historia debemos retroceder al pasado.

Una chica de tez bronceada, a causa del sol, corre lo más rapido que sus piernas le permitan hacia una choza de madera, al llegar abre la puerta, se dirige a una habitación y entra para encontrarse a una señora sentada en una silla a lado de una cama, la señora demuestra ser de mas o menos unos 50 años, mirando a un joven aparente de unos 25 años acostado con en la cama, que respira con algo de dificultad, la joven se acerca a él, se deja caer de rodillas al suelo y toca su mejilla.

-Mi amor, no te preocupes todo estará bien.-Le dice con lagrimas en los ojos por ver al joven en ese estado.

-Marriet, tu sola presencia me basta para ser feliz.-le responde entonando una sonrisa

-Carlo no hables, no te esfuerces mucho,…..-no pudo continuar por que su amado le silencio con su dedo.

-No te angusties mi amor.-Baja la mirada un tanto triste.-perdoname no podré cumplir nuestro sueño de poder casarnos me hubiera gustado tanto estar a tu lado para toda la vida y …-fue interrumpido por marriet

-No….no no no no…no digas eso.-responde llorando a cantaros.-todo estará bien ya lo verás estará bien.-se levanta y sale corriendo de la casa con una idea en mente, sabía quien podría salvar a su amado de la muerte, quien podría curarlo de esa enfermedad y no la desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Marriet se encuentra caminando con algo dificultad por el desierto de las ilusiones si mas no recordaba las palabras que le había dicho su abuela:

**---Flash back---**

Una anciana comenta alegremente a una niña de unos 7 años una historia:

-La magia y el amor cariño lo pueden todo.-comenta la anciana

-abuela y tu sabes algo de magia?.-pregunta la niña (marriet)

-solo un poco cariño, sabías? Hubo en su momento unas brujas muy poderosas que vivieron en el reino gobernado por mujeres (me imagino que ya saben cual) se llamaban koume y kotake ellas al parecer tuvieron una batalla en la cual lamentablemente fallecieron pero como todas brujas dejarían algo para poder volver.-respondio la anciana.-ellas podían curar toda enfermedad por más peligrosa que fuera la enfermedad, sabían como salvar a su paciente, pero si algún día llegas a necesitar la ayuda de la magia debes tener en cuenta que solo el amor y la magia podrán salvarte, aun más poderosas que pueda ser la magia si no esta conllevada al amor no podrás.

-entendido abuelita.-responde la niña

-Y por nada del mundo despiertes a esas brujas, aunque ellas pueden salvarte no lo hagas cariño.-le responde la anciana

-si abuelita.- dice marriet

**---Fin del Flash back---**

-_perdóname abuelita por desobedecer a tu petición pero ellas son las únicas que pueden salvarlo_.- piensa marriet mientras continua su marcha

Con suma alegría pudo divisar lo que parecía un templo, dirigiéndose con mas ánimos a este, entra, en su camino solo pudo apreciar lo viejo y abandonado, solo ruinas, encontrándose con escorpiones entre otros insectos molesto, recorrió todo el templo (o lo que quedaba de él xD) hasta que llego a una habitación donde divisó en el suelo un escudo que parecía un espejo y a lado de este dos flores un jazmín hecho de hielo y un clavel de fuego, al acercarse tomo un libro que tenía guardado en una bolsa y recordando lo que su abuela la había enseñado colocó velas alrededor del escudo y las flores comenzó a recitar lo siguiente:

-traed, regresad a aquellas que murieron en batalla, a las guerreras gerundo, traed de vuelta a las mencionadas koume y kotake una vez mas a este mundo para que puedan volver a iluminar este lugar con su sabiduría y poder (se nota que jajaja xD no las conocía bien) os los ruego! Despertad de una vez ooh!! Koume!! y kotake!!.

Dicho esta divisó una figura, al parecer era koume kien la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa

-jijijiji.-rie koume.- oh! Pequeña me has despertado pero temo no poder ayudarte pues como sabes he muerto y es muy difícil volver de la muerte….pero hay una manera.-fue interrumpida por marriet

-dígame que tengo que hacer y lo haré las traeré de vuelta pero a cambio pido una cosa.- dice marriet

-dime mi niña cuál es tu petición?.-responde koume

-que puedan curar a mi novio.- dice marriet

-es todo?.. bueno será muy sencillo lo haré pero para ello necesitas hacer lo siguiente y solo así podré ayudarte.-dice koume con una sonrisa maliciosa

Se encuentra caminando en una pequeña aldea al parecer buscando algo y recordando lo que la anciana le dijo:

**---Flash back---**

-toma las dos flores que estan ahí y busca a dos pequeñas niñas gemelas y les entregas a cada una estas flores.-responde la anciana

-para que?.-pregunta marriet

-pues para que pueda regresar n.n y no preguntes mas o si no, no te ayudaré.-responde koume

-si.-toma las flores y sale del templo en busca de lo que le había pedido

**---fin del flash back---**

Era de noche y la luna llena asía presencia, pudo divisar a dos niñas correr y jugando a tales horas de la noche, se acerca y para su suerte observa que son unas gemelas, las saluda y les regala una amplia sonrisa al igual que le otorga las flores a cada una como koume le menciono.

-gracias.-dice una de las niñas

-por su amabilidad.- termina la otra

-de nada.-menciona marriet mientras observa a las pequeñas, no mas de 7 años, piel bronceada, delgadas, lindos ojos miel y cabello blanco (si blanco xD) y se percata que las niñas quedaron absortas y solo miran las flores que cada una poseen como si sintieran que sus vidas se desvanecen tornándose su color de piel pálido pareciendo unas muñecas, al verlas así se acerca a ellas y toca la mejilla de ambas sintiendo la fría piel rápidamente las abraza tratando de propiciarles algo de calor mientras ellas siguen perdiendo la energía.

-que les pasa?.- comenta marriet

-jijijijiji.-rie koume-lo que pase hija mía es que muy pronto renaceremos y tu deseo podrá ser cumplido.

-Pero..pero…a causa de la muerte de ellas?.-dice marriet

-jijijiji pequeña brujita "blanca" debes saber que la muerte es algo difícil de remediar, para poder vivir nuevamente se necesita robar la vida de otros para que los que desean volver puedan pisar de nuevo este mundo jijijiji.-responde koume

-Entonces esto es mi culpa.-dice marriet mientras abraza fuertemente a las niñas, posa su mejilla en la cabeza de una y el llanto se hace presente con una intensidad mayor de desesperación.-perdonenme…perdonenme.-repite marriet

-No te preocupes.-dice una de las niñas

-No estamos enojadas contigo.-termina la otra como anticipando la respuesta de su hermana

-sabemos que no lo haces con una mala intención.-repite una niña (la de la derecha xD)

-al ir perdiendo nuestra alma y esta abandonando nuestro cuerpo para permitir la entrada de esas brujas.-dice la otra (la de la izquierda, se la llevaran así derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, etc, etc..)

-pudimos divisar sus recuerdos.-dice la niña

-sus últimos recuerdos.-repite la otra

-donde un joven rubio de ojos azules hermosos.-responde una niña

-acaba con la tiranía de ambas.- termina la otra

-para poder salvar.-dice la niña

-a sus seres queridos.- dice la otra

-y a la persona que más ama.-dice la niña

-pero no te preocupes.- repite la otra

-nuestras vidas no son tan importantes.-dice la niña

-pues no tenemos a nadie en este mundo.-dice la otra niña

-perdimos a nuestro ser mas amado.-dice la niña

-pero no permitiremos que pases lo mismo que nosotras.-dice la otra niña

-solo queremos una ultima petición.- responde la niña

-que…a tus hijos les llames por nuestros nombres….y que vivas muy feliz.-dice la otra niña

-…jea…jean…al primer de tus hijos….-responde con dificultad la primera niña ya con escasas energías

-y….. el segundo… joahn….-responde la segunda de igual manera que su hermana

-….que sean muy felices….-dice la primera niña

-y….. que seas…. muy feliz es lo que…. mas deseamos.-repite la segunda

-….-marriet las abraza mas fuerte y su tristeza y culpa aumenta por la impotencia de no poder remediar lo que ha causado, haber dado ese cruel destino a esas pequeñas e inocente niñas.

-gracias por preocuparte por nosotras!!.-repiten al uníson las dos niñas como ultimas palabras.

-…perdon…que he hecho?....-llora desconsoladamente a los cuerpos inertes de las dos niñas.

-jijijijijijijijiji.-ríe koume mientras su imagen se borra a la vista de marriet

En eso los cuerpos inertes de las pequeñas abren rapidamente los ojos y se separan de marriet empujandola.

-jajajajajajjajajaa.-ríe lo que parece ser la voz de koume.- ya no te necesitamos brujita "blanca", que tonta fuiste pero no te preocupes que tu amado esta a salvo.-responde koume

-jajajjajajajajaa.-ríe kotake.- que bien se siente volver aunque sea en el cuerpo de unas niñas.-

-…..-marriet solo las mira con odio

-pero no nos mires así mira.-de una roca que se encontraba ahí la toma e invoca un conjuro en ella y se entrega a marriet.-pon esta roca debajo de la cama de tu amado por una noche de luna llena y verás que se recuperará.-

-ese será tu castigo chamaca ilusa.-dice kotake.-vivir sabiendo que mataste a dos inofensivas niñas para desatar el peligro mas grande de todo el mundo jajajajajjajajajaja.-

-jajajajajajajjajajajajajaja.-ríe koume.-pero me temo hermana que nuestro plan deberá esperar, no podremos vengarnos de ese "heroe del tiempo" en esta condiciones nuestras fuerzas son muy escasas comparadas al poder de ese entonces.-

-tienes razon koume pero esperaré ansiosa a volver encontrarnos con él y con esa "princesa del destino".-dice kotake

-solo nos queda esperar hermana.-dice koume para finalmente irse de ese lugar dejando a una confusa y culpable joven quien al ver que ya no están esas "brujas" toma su camino para salvar a su amado y cumplir la ultima petición de esas pequeñas niñas, que a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, tenian un corazon tan noble y puro además que no tenían miedo a la muerte y aceptaban su destino solo deseando lo mejor para los demás.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Regresamos al presente, mejor dicho, 2 años después de haber derrotado a ganodorf y de haber salvado a hyrule y el reino crepúsculo, una joven de largo cabello hasta la cintura amarrado en una media cola, lindos ojos azules cristalinos y unos hermosos labios rosas, miraba absorta la venta de una habitación tratando evitar la aburrida clase que presenciaba hasta que un fuerte golpe la saca de sus pensamientos.

- **POW**.-se escucha una regla de madera chocar contra la mesa donde la princesa posaba sus codos haciendo que esta se sobresaltara y tomara la posición correcta que debe tener una princesa.-princesa!! No me estaba escuchando?.-se oye el quejar de una voz chillona aparentemente una voz de una mujer, quien era algo chaparra y con unas gafas enormes de botella quien miraba a la princesa de una manera amenazadora.-

-ah!! Claro que prestaba atención.-comenta exaltada la princesa

-bien ahora continuaré.-pero se percata en el relojero de la habitación.-me temo que será otro día, mañana la espero puntal entendido!!.-comenta la señora esa no mas de 42 años

-si.-dice esto mientras sale de la habitación como rayo bendiciendo a las diosas por que había terminado esa aburrida clase.

Ya había anochecido y como era costumbre, la princesa se encontraba en su balcón entonando una canción algo triste pero con un mensaje de esperanza, amor y felicidad en su arpa mientras la cantaba con su deleitable voz, en eso aparece una sombra detrás suyo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Princesa..ya es hora de que este en la cama.-comenta la sombra

-lose impa pero déjame terminar la canción.- le responde la princesa

-…-impa la mira con una dulce mirada de madre que ve a su hija enamorada y feliz de su vida.- zelda.-susurra de manera tierna.-siempre tocas esa canción cuando el joven link regresa a Ordon.-

-..-zelda la mira con ternura.-es una canción que mi madre una vez me enseño antes de morir.-comenta con algo de aire de nostalgia.-ella me dijo que su madre se la había enseñado y la mama de esta a la supuesta y así respectivamente.-le comenta de manera dulce.-la canción transmite la tristeza de la persona quien lo toca por ver partir a un ser querido pero que siempre lo esperará, esperará su regreso, y que desea su bienestar en el transcurso de su camino, esa persona lo esperará con una calida bienvenida, pues confía en su regreso y con un amoroso beso.-dice lo ultimo levemente sonrojada

-ya veo.-comenta impa de manera dulce.-sabe? Su mamá entonaba esa canción cuando su padre partía a un reino por un asunto de negocio o cuando iba a una guerra para defender hyrule…por eso creo que entiendo el mensaje.-responde mientras se aleja sin antes decir.-descanse princesa.-

-buenas noches impa.-recita antes de volver a su recital y al terminar las ultimas notas hace lo que impa le pidió no sin antes decir en un susurro esperando que el viento se llevará esas palabras hasta los odios de la persona a quien va dirigido.-buenas noches…link

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En un pueblito al sur, mas específicamente, en una casa hecha en un árbol, un joven de cabello güero y un azul mar profundo, miraba las estrellas por la venta de su casa mientras suspiraba:

-..Zelda..-susurra y voltea a ver abajo donde se encuentra una yegua muy particular.-descansa epona que mañana volveremos al castillo, mi tiempo de descanso en Ordon terminó es hora que regrese a mi labor como primer caballero n.n.-Sonríe ampliamente mientras cierra la ventana entrando a su casa y recostándose en su cama para poder conciliar el sueño.-

Es necesario mencionar que después de haber acabado con ganodorf (n/a y todo eso blabla blabla ¬¬) link fue nombrado primer caballero y claro esta que este tomo su labor pero en un lapso de tiempo regresaba a su villa Ordon y después volvia a retomar su labor de primer caballero en el castillo todo esto gracias a la princesa zelda quien escucho sus deseos y le brindo esta oportunidad que tiene, así no dejaría a sus amigos de su pueblo o a la princesa zelda.

El amanecer se hizo presente, y los primeros rayos de luz se reflejaron en el rostro de un joven hilyan que al parecer tenía un sueño muy agradable ya que reflejaba una sonrisa en su rostro además que no quería despertar.

-...zelda..yo…yo…te..amo..-susurro de manera dulce mientras dormía, en su sueño se veía a él en los jardines del castillo de frente de la princesa la cuál se había dejado caer a los brazos de él totalmente sonrojada quien lo miraba tiernamente a los ojos, a sus labios y nuevamente a los ojos como suplicando que la besará y este obedeciendo a su princesa (ajam ¬¬ por que le conviene coff coff xD) sin más acercaba sus labios a los de ella dando un sutil rose y acercándose más hasta posarlos en los labios de ella besándola tiernamente y apasionadamente, cada beso provoca que se salieran de control y comenzará a deslizar sus manos sobre su cuerpo, provocando que se estremeciera su compañera y ahí perder el control completo, dejándose caer al suelo (n/a: claro el sobre ella) delicadamente mientras con suavidad la despojaba de sus ropas y ella las de él, acariciaba suavemente los pechos de ella mientras la besaba, se separó de ella un poco colocando su frente sobre la de su amada mirándola tiernamente para saber si quería continuar, viendo que ella no deseaba dar paso atrás, iba a comenzar con su tan deseado momento…….

**IIEEIIEIIJIJIEJJIIIIIIEEIIIIIIEEIIEEE**

Un fuerte relinchido lo hizo despertar de golpe completamente sonrojado y algo agitado

-Diosas!!.-se incorporaba mientras recuperaba su respiración habitual.-ya no soporto más debo decirle de una vez todo lo que siento por ella.

Y decidido se levanto, tomo una ducha y se vistió dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos a su amada zelda sin más se dirigía epona en eso que monta en ella observa como unas personas se acercaban a él aparentemente eran unos 4 niños y una joven quien lo miraban tristes:

-ya te tienes que ir link?.-dice la Ilia

-si, ya estado mucho tiempo y tengo que regresar al castillo.-responde link

-no puedes quedarte un poco más?.-comenta beth una de los 4 niños

-lo siento beth no puedo.-dice link

-que tengas un buen viaje.-dice colin

-si.-responde link

-por favor cuídate mucho.-comenta Ilia

-Claro que sí, no se preocupen.-dicho esto link toma las riendas de epona y se marcha del lugar dejando atrás a aquellas personas que lo miran con tristeza siguiendo el rastro por donde se marcho.

En las afueras de Ordon para llegar a las planicies de hyrule, un jinete con su caballo cabalga lo más rápido posible.

-_Voy en camino zelda…por favor espérame_.-piensa link mientras dirige su vista al horizonte donde podrá divisar el castillo.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Continuará_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 El plan y dos problemas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un joven jinete se encontraba corriendo a la entrada del castillo (la que separa el mercado de hyrule con el castillo), saludo rápidamente a los guardias y se dispuso a entrar, cuando iba corriendo por los jardines escucha que alguien lo llama:

-Hey! Joven link! Podría ayudarme un poco.-dice la voz

-si señor.-link se dirige hacia la persona que lo llama quedando frente a frente.-en que le puedo ayudar capitán.- finaliza el chico

-Es que tengo que entrenar a los nuevos reclutas y ya que tu eres un buen espadachín me preguntaba si podrías enseñarles una que otras cosas y practicar con ellos así les enseñarías a ellos y aparte ganarías un poco de experiencia que dices chico.-responde el capitán

-…-link duda un momento.- _pero me lo pidió como un favor y tal vez no tarde mucho_.-pensó en un instante.-esta bien capitán le ayudaré.-dice link

-gracias chico, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.-respondió el capitán

-de nada.-responde link.-_perdóname Zelda tendrá que ser un poco más tarde pero no te preocupes me apresuraré _.-pensó mientras seguía al capitán

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En una habitación del castillo se encontraba distraída (como siempre ¬¬) una joven princesa de cabellos dorados, mientras miraba de reojo por la ventana de ese cuarto ideando una estrategia de cómo poder escapar:

-_vamos zelda, tranquila solo espera un poco más_.-se decia mentalmente.-_espera, espera…un_ _minuto más…ya esta! Ahora sí, ya empezó con su gran sermón es tu oportunidad para escapar sin que se de cuenta._-pensaba mientras sigilosamente se retiraba de la habitación por la puerta sin quitarle de vista a su maestra que permanecía de espalda mirando la ventana mientras recitaba un sermón (pero de esos de los buenos que parece no tener fin) mientras con un pañuelo limpiaba sus lentes de botella (si aja ¬¬ es esa maldita maestra de la vez pasada, no la pude despedir para conseguir otra es que ando corta de dinero xD sniff ;o; esta crisis sorry la tendremos que ver por un tiempo más).

- una princesa blabla bla bla bla bla bla.-decía la maestra sin percatarse que ahora ella se encontraba sola.-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Seguía corriendo triunfante en que nadie se percato de su ausencia y que pudo burlar ágilmente a los guardias que pasaban por los pasillos.

- _que bueno que pude burlar a esos guardias solo falta los de la entrada al exterior del castillo_.-pensaba mientras corría por los jardines pero luego para en seco mirando la escena que yacía enfrente de ella.-

Estaban dos contrincantes al parecer ya había finalizado la batalla ya que uno de ellos perdió su espada y el otro se encontraba de frente en posición de ataque:

-Muy bien joven link.-comento una voz al parecer la del capitán.-esa fue una buena demostración.-decía.-espero Rudolph que hayas aprendido la lección, no debes bajar la guardia.-decía mientras llamaba a otro retador para el joven link

-si señor.-respondió Rudolph mientras hacia una reverencia a su contrincante y se daba vuelta para dirigirse hacia los demás reclutas, el joven Rudolph de cabellos castaños y de ojos de igual color y aparente de 25 años

-fue una gran batalla.-decía link mientras le brindaba una gran sonrisa a Rudolph

Zelda no podía salir de su asombro no se esperaba que se encontrará con link ahí, sin desviar ni un instante su mirada seguía viendo al joven link en su batalla, al parecer el mencionado no se había percatado de su presencia pues cuando el nuevo retador llego se puso en posición de ataque y comenzó su labor.

- _Es link…él esta aquí…regreso bien_.-pensaba con alegría sin dejar de verlo, pues simplemente no podía dejar de verlo y menos en el estado en que estaba el joven, solo traía puesto su pantalón y botas, sin camisa, su bien marcado tórax se encontraba desnudo.-_link es muy fuerte y guapo, en que estas pensando zelda ¿que diría tu maestra si te viera?....pero ella no esta aquí.-_una parte de su subconsciente pensaba esto mientras que la otra le negaba.-_no, no, zelda eres una princesa, este comportamiento es indecoroso, no lo mires! Voltéate!!..-nooooo! No le hagas caso a la aguada, es decir, tu no le pediste que el se desvistiera verdad? Él esta así por que eso fue lo que quiso además por que desaprovechar esta oportunidad que las diosas te dieron, no puedes negar que sería una ofensa para ellas.-NO! Zelda no le hagas caso sabes que esta mal y no te llevará algo bueno.-¬¬ osshhh!! Y dale la burra al trigo y que ganarás haciéndole caso a esa amargado dime a que te ha llevado.- pues!.......-ya vez lo único en que te llevará es ser una anciana sola, amargada, malhumorada que vivé rodeada de gatos; dime a eso quieres llegar.-……. Tiene razón no hay nada malo por echar un vistazo *¬*.- jejeje vez.-_zelda seguía mirando al joven link mientras un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas se hacia presente.

Link seguía en la batalla se escuchaba uno que otro choque de espadas al parecer link tiene la ventaja y en cualquier momento puede ganarle pero en una de esas que esquiva el arma de su contrincante se percata de la presencia de la joven princesa:

-_Zelda._-pensaba link con alegría mientras un pequeño rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas.-_zelda….me da tanta felicidad verte_.-seguía pensando mientras una leve sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.-_me esta mirando?....zelda me esta mirando!!.. a miii!_.-en ese momento sus miradas se cruzan y ambos se sonríen ampliamente no podían ocultar la felicidad que les daba por poder verse.

-aahhhh.-grito el otro contrincante sacando a link de su momento mágico y este al escucharlo viendo que no tenía tiempo para esquivar el ataque uso a su espada como escudo provocando un choque y el contrincante no queriendo ceder dirige su peso hacia enfrente para hacer que link retroceda pero el mencionado no se dejaría perder y mucho menos si su amada princesa la esta mirando.-link no te distraigas.-le comenta mientras sigue forcejeando.

-aahh.-expresa link mientras dirige nuevamente su mirada a la princesa zelda claro sin dejar de forcejear.-

-Link.-responde zelda al ver la situación en donde esta el joven, juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho, mirándolo con notoria preocupación.

-_se preocupa por mi, si ella esta preocupada_.-sonrie levemente al pensar esto

-su contrincante observa de reojo por encima de su hombro para encontrarse con el que causa que link se distraiga.-ya veo.-al ver a la princesa zelda dirige nuevamente su mirada a link.-vamos! Link! Deja de ver a tu novia y pelea!!.-

-Al escuchar "tu novia" esas palabras retumbaron en la mente del joven espadachín provocando un rubor muy notorio por sus mejillas, dirige su vista a su contrincante y nuevamente a zelda para ver si logro escuchar algo al asegurarse que no había escuchado dirige toda su atención a su contrincante esta vez muy molesto.-tu…-dice mientras dirige todo su peso al frente haciendo que su contrincante retrocediera, quitando ya la molesta posición en la que se encontraban, su contrincante a penas pudo reaccionar al ataque vertical que link le lanzo, trato de detenerlo con la espada pero era tanta la fuerza que link logro desviar la espada arrebatándosela a escasos centímetros de su portador, después de esto le da una patada en el pecho con fuerza haciendo que cayera sentado al suelo, rápidamente se levanta y se dirigía a tomar su espada nuevamente pero link rodó hacia ella y se la arrebato después dio un salto y una marometa en el aire quedando a espaldas de él se voltio rápidamente y coloco las dos espadas alrededor de su cuello (una del lado derecho y otro de izquierdo) de una manera peligrosa, las puntas de las espadas se cruzaron, pateo la parte de atrás de su rodilla haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de rodillas al suelo todavía con las espadas en su cuello.-tu, para ti ella es la princesa zelda, más te vale tenerle el debido respeto a su alteza, TE QUEDO CLARO!!.-respondió link de manera enojada

-ss..ssi..see…señor.-respondió entrecortada por el miedo que le causo aquel acto repentino

-Muy bien link!.-dice el capitán.-creo que será mejor que descansemos.-se dirige a la salida por donde se encuentra la princesa zelda, le hace una reverencia al igual que los reclutas y sale de ahí

-toma la espada del joven, la tira haciendo un corte fino en el cuello del contrincante y clavándose en el suelo.-levántate!.-le grita y el aludido toma su espada, se levanta todavía con la impresión y el miedo, se dirige a la salida hace una reverencia a la princesa y sale corriendo del lugar.

La joven princesa se acerca a link y él acorta la distancia que le falta a la princesa por recorrer quedando de frente

-Link..-susurra la princesa mientras lo mira a los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa tierna

-zelda.-dice link admirando los hermosos ojos de la aludida, sonriendo de igual manera

-PRINCESA ZELDAAAAA!!!.-grita fuertemente una voz chillona, aparentemente de la maestra de zelda al percatarse de su ausencia (como que se tardo la ojos de murcielago, digo la maestra xD …para sermones que dio bien lo justifica)

-Oh! No! Debo esconderme.-dice más para si misma pero que alcanzo escuchar link

Link la toma de la mano y sale corriendo con ella, toma una bolsita que dejo cercas de un árbol y continua corriendo hasta llegar a un enorme árbol que extendía una de sus ramas hacia el exterior del castillo, toma el longhockshot (n/a: plis ahí me dicen si lo escribí mal, tengo la memoria de Doris y se me olvidan las cosas jejejjee) de la bolsita que había recogido, apunta al árbol, toma a zelda por la cintura y la trae hacia a él, mientras la aludida se sonroja notoriamente por este acto pero se recupera al instante que siente como el objeto los jala, y quedan de sobre la rama, link observa a zelda.

-perdona mi atrevimiento anterior.-dice link

-no, esta bien, se que.-pero zelda fue interrumpida por link.-

-y..perdona el atrevimiento que voy hacer.-sin decir mas link carga a zelda con una de sus brazos sostiene las piernas de zelda mientras que con el otro brazo la toma de su espalda y se dirige caminando al final de la rama que logra pasar la fortaleza del castillo y salta hacia abajo cayendo de pie con la princesa en brazos, sigilosamente logra pasar por el gran mercado de hyrule sin que se percaten de su presencia, dirigiéndose a las afueras del castillo, al llegar con sumo cuidado y muy a su pesar baja a la princesa de sus brazos, sosteniéndola ahora de su mano se acercaron un poco a una fuente (n/a ejem aquí no me acuerdo muy bien si en las afueras del castillo de hyrule en el twiligth hay una fuente por favor ahí me avisan plis como les dije perdida de memoria de medio tiempo jejejeje .- de miedo tiempo, de tiempo completooo mejor dicho o.ó.-dice una voz de un lector.-¬¬ saca una basuca y le dispara al lector.-ejem muy bien continuamos n.n) se sienta sobre los bordes de esta y observan el ocaso.

-gracias link.-le dice mientra lo voltea a ver le da una sonrisa

-de nada jejeje no es para tanto.-comenta el joven devolviéndole la sonrisa.-te escapaste otra vez de la clase de la señora…digo señorita Jouta.-comenta esto último como si la aquella mujer lo hubiera mirado de manera amenazante

-jajaja, si es que estaba comenzando con uno de esos sermones que fue la oportunidad perfecta para escapar.- comenta zelda mientras le da una sonrisa linda de las que solo ella sabe dar.

-te comprendo a mi ya me toco recibir uno de sus ya tan añorados sermones jajajajajaa-decia link y dándole una sonrisa tan encantadora de las que cualquier mujer se enamoraría.-

-…-observa el horizonte y esboza un suspiro.-me gustaría conocer más allá que las murallas del castillo, más lejos, ver los bosques, lagos, ríos y desiertos de los que me comentan los libros.-medita mientras esboza una sonrisa

-link la observa de reojo, es que simplemente no podía dejar de verla.-zelda.-susurra y la aludida voltea a verlo.-se el lugar perfecto a donde debes ir.-comenta alegremente el joven.-se que te gustará y no esta muy lejos tardaremos unas cuantas horas en llegar.-dice finalizando con una de sus ya tan conocidas sonrisas

-enserio?, gracias link ….y ¿cuando partiremos?.-comenta alegremente la joven

-pues yo sugiero que pasado mañana para poder prepararnos bien ya que necesitaremos llevar provisiones para el camino.-comenta el joven.-como a las 8 de la mañana para llegar casi al ocaso al lugar.-le sonríe

-me parece bien…gracias link se que te estoy molestando y.-fue interrumpida por link

-no, no es ninguna molestia zelda yo…yo lo hago por que quiero verte feliz.-esto último lo dijo sin pensar haciendo que ambos jóvenes se ruborizarán notoriamente.

Se hizo un momento de silencio mientras que el ocaso fue vencido ya por el manto oscuro de la noche e iluminado por las pocas estrellas que apenas hacen su aparición pero para sorpresa de los jóvenes, no estaban solos una sombra se coloco atrás de ellos:

-princesa…joven link.-comenta la voz de la sombra

-IMPA!!!.-grita al uníson los aludidos con un tono de sorpresa mientras voltea a ver a la sombra

-princesa estuvo mal todo lo que hizo, haberse escapado de la clase de la maestra Jouta y de escaparse del castillo, sabiendo que hoy el rey la necesita más.-

-¿Por que?, ¿Que sucede?.-comenta un confundido link

-es que hoy mi padre da una fiesta de bienvenida a todos los dignatarios y nobles de todos los reinos, para hablar asuntos de negocios y para la fiesta de su cumpleaños en 4 días.-dice zelda

-oohh!! Ya veo!.-dice link

-Muy bien princesa será mejor que se arregle para la fiesta y usted también joven link.-dice impa

-que?! Yo también iré?! Pero yo.-fue interrumpido por impa

-vamos joven link no diga peros.-se aleja para dirigirse al castillo.- ah y por cierto, joven link que hace sin una camisa?.-

-…..-zelda voltea a verlo y se sonroja notoriamente.-

-jehjehejeh creo que un mi huida no hubo tiempo de vestirme.-dice link igualmente sonrojado como la princesa y con una de sus manos detrás de su nuca sonriendo nerviosamente

-jóvenes.-dice impa mientras escolta a los muy sonrojados jóvenes

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Caminaba impa seguida de los dos jóvenes por los pasillos del castillo y se detiene en una puerta

-Muy bien princesa, no se tarde por favor, las sirvientas la esperan adentro.-dicho esto vuelve a tomar el camino seguido del joven mientras que la princesa entra a su habitación

Caminaron unos pasillos más entran a una habitación e impa se dispone a buscar algo en uno de los armarios del lugar.

-ahora usted joven link.-le dice mientras le entrega un traje al joven link.-esto es para usted como es una fiesta debe ir muy formalmente como ha de suponer y más si va ver reyes, príncipes, varones, duques entre más, lo espero afuera.-seguido sale de la habitación

Link no dijo más que tomar una ducha y ponerse el traje que le había dado impa, y luego observa cerca de la puerta unas botas de un café oscuro muy elegantes y sabiendo de antemano la razón por la que estaba ahí se dispuso a ponérselo, habiendo terminado de vestirse sale del cuarto para encontrarse nuevamente con impa quien lo observa detenidamente.

-Parece un príncipe joven link.-dice impa observando nuevamente al joven que traía puesto unos pantalones cortos blancos que le llegaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla cubierto la parte faltante de la pierna por las botas café oscuro elegantes, un saco de color azul rey de ¼ de cuello que se adhería bien alrededor de él abierto por la mitad, la forma donde se encuentra los botones con la otra, se unen un poco mas abajo del hombro izquierdo, por el pecho, hasta la cintura, los botones son dorados y la parte de atrás del saco llega hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla abierto, empezando por la mitad de los glúteos en forma de V (volteada, así la punta arriba) bordado las orillas con un listón dorado muy fino, las mangas del saco bordadas por el mismo listón un poco abiertos en forma de V (las mangas) y de estas por dentro cocido una tela blanca para que le diera forma ondulada (si se imaginan como, son de esas que usan una blusa blanca de mangas largas y que se les pone como un listón que se estira por dentro para que las mangas en la parte de la muñeca se vean así onduladas pero en este caso solo esta cocido eso para no ponerse la camisa) y su cabello sujeto por una liga.-bien lo escoltaré hasta el salón joven link, sígueme.-le dice mientras toma su camino y es seguida por el joven.-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Se encontraba en el salón rodeado de tantos dignatarios, príncipes(as), duques(as), reyes, reinas, varones, entre otros tantos nobles.

-_Me siento muy extraño, como un simple campesino como yo este ahora rodeado de tantos nobles.-_pensaba link mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Pero el sonido de unas trompetas lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos para observar ahora las escaleras que juntaban ese salón con las habitaciones del castillo.

-Todos los presentes.-decía uno de los guardias que se encontraba abajo de las escaleras.-Saludad a vuestra princesa Zelda.-dijo que seguido de esto la princesa comenzó a bajar con suma delicadeza manteniendo el porte y majestuosidad que una princesa debe mostrar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa a los presentes.-

-_se ve hermosa_.-pensaba link mientras no dejaba de ver a la joven princesa, quien portaba un vestido rosa de corpiño y escote (sin mangas) dejando a la vista su espalda donde el corpiño era sujetado por un listón y por la cadera se dejaba caer la tela lisa del mismo color que le cubría un poco más arriba de la rodilla y otra tela mas delgada y transparente de un color rosa un poco mas bajito que el anterior en ondulados por niveles (así una parte hasta la mitad de los muslos ondulado, otro un poco debajo de este ondulas y de este ondulados, y así hasta llegar al suelo y cubrir los pies) y cubría la parte faltante hasta los pies, esta, debajo de la primera tela. (n/a: para mayor información jejeje XD para que le entiendan más vean esta pagina: .com/imagenes/articulos/mis_xv/vestidos/xv_princesa/xv_princesa_) y tenia el cabello suelto con una media cola y su tiara con una gema de color rosa, su rostro bien maquillado, con un rubor levemente rosa y sus labios con una mismo leve rosa.- _Zelda._-pensaba mientras inconscientemente se acercaba a la princesa para ofrecer su brazo (en muestra en que aceptará su compañía).- y la aludida al percatarse de esto, acepta su invitación mientras sigue al joven.

-Link.-le habla de manera dulce la joven.-Te vez muy bien, pareces un príncipe.-decía mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas

-jejeje gracias zelda, algo igual menciono impa.-contestaba de la misma manera con un toque de nerviosismo y con un rubor precibtible.-

-Link, zelda.-se oye una voz muy conocida y el dueño se acercaba a ellos.-

-papá.-dice zelda al voltear a ver quien lo llamaba

-Su alteza.-dice link mientras hacia una reverencia

-Vaya link, casi ni te reconocía pareces todo un príncipe.-decía esto mientras reía de buena manera.-

-jejejeje si ya me han dicho.-sonreía nerviosamente mientras recargaba una de sus manos a su nuca (n/a: la que no sujetaba el brazo de zelda, ya que ni la quería soltar ¬¬)

-bueno acompáñenme les quiero presentar a alguien.-les comento el rey mientras se dirigía a las personas quienes iban a conocer seguido por los jóvenes (n/a: que aun no se soltaban ¬¬)

-Zelda, link les presento al rey Judías, su esposa la reina Claris, su hijo mayor el príncipe Klein y a su hija menor la princesa Casandra del reino de Outto (n/a: este reino yo lo invente jeje según yo esta mucho más al sur de la villa Ordon).-les indica el rey mientras los aludidos y los dos jóvenes (n/a: enamorados aww nwn) hacen reverencia.-sus majestades les presento a mi hija Zelda y al primer caballero link, el "héroe del tiempo".-dicho esto hacen una reverencia nuevamente.-espero que se lleven bien los jóvenes jajaja, nosotros tenemos asuntos que atender.-dicho esto el rey se retira con el rey Judías y la reina Claris dejando a los jóvenes con el joven príncipe y a la pequeña mocosa (hey oOó) digo princesa

-Es un gusto conocerla princesa Zelda.-dice el joven Klein mientras toma la mano (libre) de la princesa y la besa, el joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes esmeralda hermosos, de tez blanca de una edad aparente de 20 años, al igual que el joven link (n/a: en este fic zelda tiene 19 años, un año menos que link y klein) .-Es usted sumamente bella.-dice mientras sonríe

-El placer es mío joven Klein.-dice zelda

-por favor princesa dejemos las formalidades dígame nada mas Klein.-dice el mencionado

-Klein.-responde

-….-link solo se limito a mirarlo con recelo.- _estoy celoso? No es posible, o si? Pero lo siento, ese tipo me hace enojar_.-piensa link ante la manera en que klein se dirige a su princesa

-y usted joven link.-dice la niña, de unos 16 años cabellos castaños claros que le llega hasta los hombros medio ondulados y con un listón como diadema, al igual que su hermano, ojos verdes, mientras le entrega su mano para que la bese, pero el aludido no entiende el mensaje y la ve confundido.-

-Eh?!.-dice link

-jajajajaja.-ríe dulcemente zelda mientras cubre con una de sus manos su boca tratando de no ser grosera.-link.-le llama tiernamente mientras él voltea para mirarla.-tienes que besar su mano.- le indica zelda mientras que él se tuvo que limitar a cumplir lo pedido

-Joven link al parecer es un inexperto en esto.-comenta la niña (¬¬ la inche mocosa)

-Casandra no seas grosera, perdonad a mi hermana.-dice klein

-Oh! No te preocupes por mí no hay problema.-dice link

-no hay de que preocuparse.-dice zelda

-Pero si se comporta así es por que le agrado mucho joven link.-responde Klein

-jhejhejhe, gracias.-sonríe link de su muy conocido encanto

La fiesta ya había empezado y la música se hacía presencia, había varias parejas bailando en el gran salón. Mientras los protagonistas entablan una conversación con los dos jóvenes.

-_No hay forma en que me pueda quitar a estos de encima.-_pensaba link fingiendo poner atención a las palabras del joven.-_tengo una idea_.-seguía pensando.-disculpa que lo interrumpa joven Klein, pero esta hermosa melodía que están tocando me encanta y me preguntaba si a su majestad me podría brindar el honor de bailar esta pieza.-decía mientra se dirigía a la princesa zelda.-

-Será un honor para mi joven link.-decía mientras tomaba la mano del mencionado.-discúlpenme.-y se dirigían a la pista de baile comenzando a bailar y sigilosamente escapándose de ellos.-

-Entendiste el mensaje.-decía link mientras salían por el otro lado del salón.-

-si, jajaja, gracias yo tampoco lo soportaba.-decía la princesa zelda mientras tomados de la mano escapaban.-

-Ya los vi.-hablaba una voz muy conocida.-princesa zelda, me temo que tendrá que regresar con los jóvenes Klein y Casandra por que siendo la anfitriona tendrá que mostrarles sus respectivas habitaciones.-

-Que?! Como impa? Se quedarán a dormir en el castillo?.-decía zelda sin poder creerse lo que le decía su tutora.-

-si su alteza, además que también deberá mostrarle su habitación respectiva al joven link.-decía impa.-

-Eh?! Yo en el castillo?!.-dice link

-si joven link, ya es muy noche para que vaya a su hogar será mejor que se quede en el castillo.-decía impa

-si, vamos link así nos ayudaremos para poder escapar de esos dos.-decía zelda mientras se llevaba a link con ella.-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La joven princesa escoltaba a sus invitados a sus respectivos cuartos, se detienen frente a una gran puerta:

-Joven Klein.-dice Zelda.-Este es será el cuarto designado para usted espero que sea de su agrado y que descanse.-dicho esto el aludido hace una reverencia y besa nuevamente la mano de la joven princesa, se despide y entra a la habitación designada.-Joven Casandra.-camina hasta quedar al frente de otra puerta.-esta es su habitación, vera la habitación de a lado es la mía para cualquier asunto puede llamarme.-dicho esto abre la puerta de la habitación de Casandra.-

-Gracias joven Zelda pero todo esta en orden.-hace una reverencia.-buenas noche joven princesa y buenas noches joven link.-se retira a su habitación la princesa Casandra.-

-Link.- zelda lo llama tiernamente y el aludido voltea a verla.-Tu habitación se encuentra a lado de la mía espero que disfrutes tu estadía y muchas gracias por quedarte.-

-No tienes que agradecerme nada zelda, no te dejaría sola con ese par de demonios.-decía mientras reía de buena gana

-jajajaja, gracias.-zelda reía de igual manera.-y que pases buenas noches link.-dicho esto se retira a su habitación y el aludido a la suya.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El molesto sol ya empezaba a entrometerse en su habitación nuevamente ese astro había querido interrumpir su lindo sueño, donde estaba con su amada princesa zelda, que en todo el tiempo que soñó susurro una que otra el nombre de su amor; link molesto por los rayos que se reflejaban en su rostro se da media vuelta quedando del derecho de la cama pero para su mala fortuna una almohada lo estaba sofocando:

-_Demonios que nadie puede dormir en paz_.-piensa link todavía sin abrir sus ojos.-_yo que recuerde no deje una almohada aquí_.-seguía pensando mientras que con una mano intentaba quitar a la "almohada" de su cara pero se percata de algo extraño.- _ah! Estas almohadas están demasiadas suavecitas_.-con su mano aprieta un poco la "almohada" y dibuja su forma circular con la yema de sus dedos (n/a: espera! Circular! O.o!) .-_oye! Desde cuando una almohada es de forma circular?_...-se separa bruscamente de la supuesta "almohada" para ver a una joven de 16 años en paños menores.- que haces aquí Casandra?.-dice link todo sonrojado.-

-es que.-dice Casandra en un tono infantil intentando imitar a una niña asustada.-tenía mucho miedo en la noche y pues me perdí no supe cuál era la habitación de mi hermano así que llegue a la tuya sin saber.-lo último lo dice como una niña inocente.-pero no me digas que no te gusto.-sonríe de una manera traviesa

-Eh?!.-link la mira confundido

-Vamos link.-le dice mientras que se acerca peligrosamente a él.-se que te gustaría hacerlo.-le susurraba a su oído de una manera provocadora.

-eh?!, de que hablas?.-le seguía mirando confundido

-se acerca a él, con sus manos hace que se recueste en la cama boca arriba mientras ella se sienta sobre él y acerca su rostro hasta quedar escasos centímetros de sus labios.-Link… ..hazme tuya…-al decir esto entrecerró sus ojos y el aludido todo sonrojado, capta la situación y la despega de él.-

-Oye! Espera.-dice mientras recupera su color natural y muestra una mueca de enfado.-en primer lugar yo no te haré nada, no me gustas y ni por que seas la princesa del mundo lo haré.-dice.-y segundo, que yo sepa una princesa debe tener porte como es que tu vienes así nada más ha hacerlo con un completo desconocido, no cabe duda que eres una princesa caprichosa y malcreada.-finaliza

-ya veo.-responde Casandra.-así que con esto concluyo mis sospechas, no me amas por que no soy como la princesa zelda verdad.-

-Link se sorprende ante lo que comenta la malcreada esa (¬¬ quieres ir a la horca) digo digo la hermosa princesa Casandra (jeje ) y se sonroja.-

-Lo sabía, así que amas a la princesa zelda, ja toda la noche te la pasabas susurrando su nombre, vaya caso, el joven heroe esta enamorado de la hermosa princesa zelda.-dice lo ultimo de manera burlona a lo que link se enoja más.-lastima que no puedan terminar juntos ya que ella se casará con mi hermano.-termina con una sonrisa maliciosa.-

-QUE?!!.-dice muy sorprendido y toma ambos hombros de la muchacha.-como? Zelda nunca se casaría con alguien que no….-no termina lo último pues quizás ella amaba a ese chico y no a él tal vez ella no lo amaba a él.-_como podría amar a un campesino como yo? Piensa link ….ella nunca te amará.-_

-jajaja.-ríe maliciosamente.-sorprendido?, Tal vez tengas razón y zelda no lo amaba pero mi padre vino a convencer al rey de unir los dos reinos por miedo del compromiso de su hija con mi hermano.-comenta.-y creeme cuando mi padre quiere un negocio no se rendirá hasta obtenerlo.-

-ja lo dudo mucho.-dice link.-he sido amigo de zelda desde que era pequeña y puedo asegurarte que su padre la ama demasiado como para hacerla infeliz se que el rey no permitirá eso tan fácilmente.-responde

-O eso es lo que tu quieres creer?, ya que no quieres ver a zelda con otro hombre, verdad?.-le dice mientras lo mira de manera maliciosa.-no quieres que sea de nadie más solo tuya.-continua con una sonrisa malévola.-solo tuya…...admítelo quieres hacerla tuya, quieres hacérselo a ella y solo a ella.-

-Cállate.-Le dijo todo sonrojado y lleno de ira.-Recuerda siempre esto chiquilla grosera.-Le dijo mientras sostenía una muñeca de la joven y la sacaba de su cuarto, mientras unos guardias y sirvientes lo miraban extrañados.-Tu! Nunca pero nunca llegarás ha ser una princesa de porte como la princesa zelda por que eres una chiquilla mimada que solo te preocupas por ti y solo por ti, tu egoísmo es lo que te llevará a la perdición así que lárgate de mi vista que jamás lograrás convencerme de nada y nunca pero nunca te atrevas a burlarte de su alteza por que ella es toda una princesa admirable y dedicada a su pueblo no una pretenciosa mal agradecida.-dicho esto cierra la puerta con una fuerza mayor que se escucha el estruendo provocado y, los guardias y sirvientes miran con asombro lo sucedido y se murmuran entre sí.-

La princesa llena de ira se dirige a su habitación y se encierra en el, mientras murmuraba maldiciones a la princesa zelda y link.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Zelda se encontraba en una de sus aburridas clases, rogaba a las diosas por que la sacaran de ahí, aunque no sabía que era mejor su maestra "la harry popotitos" o ese par de problemas.

-_diosas por favor, os lo ruego sacadme de aquí.-_pensaba zelda mientras escuchaba a la ojos de murciélago hablar sobre lo majestuosidad de una princesa.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Klein estaba en los jardines del castillo sentado a lado de su padre al parecer hablaban de algo de mayor importancia y link quien pasaba por ahí al darse cuenta se esconde detrás de un árbol y sube sigilosamente para poder escuchar mejor su conversación:

-Y que dijo el rey?.-pregunta klein a su padre.-

-pues vacilo al principio no quería aceptar la oferta, pero cuando le dije que la unión de su hija en santo matrimonio contigo era la mejor opción para reestablecer duraderas y pacificas relaciones con los dos pueblos dijo que lo pensaría.-comento el rey (padre de klein)

-_sabía_ _que el rey no se dejaría influenciar tan fácilmente_.-piensa link mientras pone más atención.-

-El rey no me preocupa se que podemos convencerlo fácilmente.-dijo klein.-…Zelda es una mujer muy hermosa…la verdad padre.-el aludido voltea a verlo.-el que me preocupa es ese caballero…..link, por lo que vi, no soy el único que esta enamorado de la princesa zelda.-dice mientras voltea a ver a su padre.-

-No te preocupes por eso hijo, él es solo un campesino que se convirtió en heroe en cambio en tu eres un príncipe tu antecedencia es de la realeza, tu eres de sangre real no un pueblerino cualquiera.-dijo el rey

-Tienes razón en eso pero no me confiaré al parecer la princesa quiere mucho a ese pueblerino.-finalizo Klein.-

Link miro con un gesto de odio a ese tipo (celos quizás, no sabía pero desde que lo conoció no le agradaba) después miro una ventana del castillo había una cabellera dorada en el, sin duda la princesa zelda y recordó el plan era hora de que se movieran así que de la misma forma que se subió al árbol bajo y se dirigió a la habitación por donde un tiempo miro a la princesa.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Link y zelda se encontraban comprando sus provisiones para su tan aclamada huída, se salvaría de esa fastidiosa topo (¬¬ ejem…) digo maestra y de esos dos problemas, esta vez la salida fue autorizada puesto que zelda al ver al joven afuera de la habitación termino su trabajo a tiempo (aja nada mas se hace mensa en la clase) y pidieron permiso a un muy ocupado rey de hyrule y con la excusa de que link estaría a su lado en todo momento, los guardias no fueron necesarios para acompañarla.

-veamos.-decía link mientras veía todo lo que habían comprado.-umm… es todo, es oficial, terminamos las compras jajaja.-responde

-que bueno, fue algo nuevo para mí n.n.-decía zelda.-nunca antes había ido de compras, todas mis cosas, ropas de diseñadores, joyería hecha solo para mí entre otras cosas, nunca fui yo a comprarlas en un establecimiento como se suele hacer.-decía algo seria

-y que dice princesa?...le gusto su primer día de compras?.-decía burlonamente link

-Claro que me encanto.-decía de igual manera.-n.n me gusto mucho, y quisiera que fuera más a menudo, y mucho más contigo.-lo ultimo lo dijo sin pensar a lo que acto seguido de percatarse se cubrió su boca con su mano toda sonrojada.-

-Link se sonroja ante lo comentado por la princesa.-_vamos link díselo…confiésale todo lo que sientes por ella, que no vez? Ella también te quiere..nada pierdes con intentar_..-pensaba link.-Zelda.-le llama algo timido y nervioso, mientras toma algo de aire para poder continuar (n/a: aun sigue sonrojado creo que ahora más XD) y la aludida voltea a verlo.-yoo..yo quiero…decirte…yo quiero decirte algo…es que tu …..-fue interrumpido por los gritos de alguien

-ES EL SEÑOR LINK!!!.-gritaron al unison un trío de chicas que se acercaban a link a toda velocidad, lo que les podía identificar era su mata de cabello, una de color rojo, otra verde y la ultima morada.-SEÑOR LINK!!!

-Link identifico por la voz a ese trío y con una tic nervioso en su ojo y una sonrisita de nervios tomo la mano de zelda y se dispuso a correr.-Vámonos lo más rápido que podamos.-zelda lo miro sorprendido

-_Por que quiere huir?_.-pensó, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba por el contacto de sus manos, luego volteo a ver que sucedía y vio a las tres chicas.-_por que huye de ellas?_.-

Siguieron corriendo por las calles de los mercaderes sin detenerse, esquivando una que otra caja o cuco, escondiéndose entre tantas personas o lugares para despistarlas hasta que link se detuvo en unas escaleras que llevaban al bar de Telma, al percatarse que las habían perdido link, que no soltó a la princesa en ningún momento, entro al bar siendo visto por Telma:

-Link, cariño, por que tan atareado?.-pregunta Telma al ver al joven incorporándose y tratando de recuperar su respiración al igual que su acompañante y se percata de un "asuntito".-vaya, vaya.-hace una reverencia.-Es un honor tenerla aquí princesa zelda.-dice

-Telma.-

-zelda aun recuperandose de la persecución, voltea a ver a Telma.-no me llames con formalidades, solo dime por mi nombre.-dice zelda

-lose amorcito pero apenas me acostumbro, es que como es posible que le tuteé a la princesa, si no fuera por link no tu hubiera conocido.-comenta Telma al que el aludido sonríe.-

-Me gusta mucho venir aquí y agradezco que link me haya traído.-dice zelda ya incorporada-

-n.n si es que Telma es mi amiga y vengo a visitarla a veces.-dice link.-ella me ayudo mucho con lo que paso hace ya 2 años y tanto, por eso estoy muy agradecido.-dice más dirigiéndose a zelda (la verdad estaba ignorando el hecho de que Telma se encontraba con ellos, para él, ese instante estaba solo con zelda y nadie más…. aja ahora resulta ¬¬)

-Al estar contigo conozco a muchas personas que si fuera por mi tal vez nunca hubiera conocido y son todas tan especiales y maravillosas, cada uno tiene su propia forma que lo hace especial.-dice zelda mientras mira sus azulados ojos perdiéndose en ellos (siguen ignorando a Telma…uy! Que amigos ¬¬)

-De nada.-sonríe con esas sonrisas que él solo sabe dar, admirando los cristalinos ojos de la joven princesa y ,al igual que ella, perdiéndose en sus ojos..-

-Mientras Telma los mira tiernamente y se percata de otro detallito.-Al parecer se llevan mejor en su relación, no es así?.-los miro de manera cómplice y con una risita burlona

-Los aludidos voltearon a ver a Telma y después a verse y se dieron cuenta en lo que se referiría, se soltaron todos rojos y avergonzados.-No es lo que tu crees.-dice un link todo sonrojado hasta el tope

-Lo que pasa es que esas tres chicas nos correteaban y fue algo rápido para escapar.-dice zelda para ayudar a su amigo en apuros.-por cierto, por que huías de esas chicas?.-

-ah! Ya entiendo.-dice Telma

-bueno es que una ocasión fui a un circo que estaba en el castillo, era un reto que el señor me hizo hacer entonces lo realice y salí ganador, después de eso me retire del lugar y esas chicas me miraban raro y me seguían, cuando les preguntaba que se les ofrecían se murmuraban cosas entre ellas y salían corriendo….por eso huyo de ellas, me siguen a todos lados.-decía link todo hastiado.-

-Eso es por que son de tu club de admiradoras.-decía alegremente Telma.-Veras Princ…digo zelda, link es muy popular entre las chicas jajaja.-río de buena gana

-que graciosa Telma.-decía link de manera enojada.-ya me voy y no me esperes que partiré mañana.-dicho esto sale del bar seguido por zelda.-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Estaba en su habitación, miraba desde su balcón la hermosa luna y ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se percato que alguien estaba de tras suyo:

-Zelda.-susurro la voz a lo que la aludida volteo y el dueño de aquella voz se quedo embobado por la hermosura que se contemplaba al frente suyo la princesa zelda con su vestido para dormir transparente blanco, sus cabellos dorados siendo guiados por el viento y la hermosa luz de la luna reflejándose en su blanca piel como la nieve.-

-Link.-susurra ella de manera tierna.-sucede algo?.-pregunto algo intrigada por la repentina aparición del joven.-

- o////o -el joven no contesta sigue embobado viendo a la princesa sin quitarle la vista de encima.-

-Link, estas bien?.-le dice zelda preocupada al ver que no recibe respuesta

- o////o.-link sigue en las mismas

-LINK!!.-le grita zelda al haberse acercado a él y quedado de frente.-

-EH?! QUE?!.-dice un link sorprendido apenas incorporándose.-Ah?! Zelda perdón jejejeje.-dice todo sonrojado hasta los huesos (jejejeje xD si es que se puede) y desvía su mirada para ocultar lo sonrojado.-solo quería saber si deseas continuar con el…-fue interrumpido por zelda.-

-Claro que sí, no daré marcha atrás verás que mañana todo saldrá bien.-esboza una sonrisa

-si tienes razón.-dice link sonriendo también.-bueno me retiro zelda, tengo que dormir bien para mañana jejeje aparte para no quedarme dormido, me acostaré temprano, buenas noches zelda y que descanses.-dice mientras se despide y se acerca a la puerta.-

-buenas noches link.-al finalizar esto el aludido sale de la habitación dejándola sola, observa una vez más por la ventana y se acuesta en su cama, cerrando levemente sus ojos para conciliar el sueño.-_mañana todo saldrá bien_.-piensa antes de haber quedado dormida

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuara…………

u.u por fin el 1er. Capitulo n.n me tarde yy me emocione mucho jejejejeje XD se nota, pero tuve que cortarle perdonen por ello jejee pero tal vez el próximo este mejor pues habrá un personaje más en la historia y poco a poco se desarrollará por eso esperen el 2do. Capitulo n.n y muchas gracias por leerlo

Los personajes aparecidos en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí si no a la compañía Nintendo y a su creador shigeru miyamoto, esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro…

KUIDENSE MUCHO n.n


End file.
